Internet Sexcapade
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: Ichigo is getting sick of being hit on by macho morons so he takes to the internet. ((first out of the many stories I will be dumping on here. This one I feel like it can be considered finished cause I didn't really have a plot in mind. Enjoy the smut))
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh I'm getting sick of this" Ichigo scowled as yet ANOTHER jackass tried to talk him into his bed. It only took one murderous glare from the orange spit fire to make the man abandon his conquest in order to maintain his manhood's continued existence.

"I'm tellin' you Ichi, if you don't want macho assholes trying to fuck your asshole then go to that website I told you about" Ichigo's friend Renji told him as he took a drink from whatever it was he had ordered at the bar.

Ichigo's scowl deepened at hearing this but before he could tell the red head what to do with that website he was interrupted by a drunken stumbling idiot who plopped himself down beside Ichigo.

"H-hey theeeere baby, wanna get with a real man" the guy slurred as he slipped his hand down to grab at Ichigo's ass. In seconds the guy found himself on the floor and staring up at one very pissed strawberry.

"Fuck it Ren you win give me the damn site" Ichigo said with a sigh as he kicked the drunk away from him.

Renji mentally crowd in success and handed a slip of paper over to the orangette "I promise ya Ichi, this site is your one way ticket to finding that one perfect someone".

"You better be fuckin' right or I'll come after your ass" Ichigo growled as he stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Sorry hun I already got someone" Renji smiled dreamily as his mind flashed with raven hair and creamy skin.

"So he still hasn't gotten rid of your pathetic ass yet?" Ichigo asked with a dry tone causing Renji to let out an indignant noise.

"I'm not pathetic and Bya-kun loves me!" Renji told with a huff as he stared at his drink sulkily.

Ichigo just hummed and shrugged "well I'll see ya later Ren".

"Bye Ichi and happy hunting!" Renji called with a wave as his friend walked away, Ichigo tossing a wave back at him over his shoulder.

Ichigo took a breath of the cool night air and then began the trek back to his apartment.

~time skip~

The orangette stepped into the sparse apartment he called home and tossed his jacket onto the back of a chair as he walked past it. He went into his bedroom, collapsed onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

After a long hard debate Ichigo sighed and sat up, might as well use it and see what the fuss was about. He pulled the web address from his pocket and grabbed his laptop from its place beside his bed. He switched it on and watched the little icon blink and spin as it loaded.

Once he had his internet open he typed in the web search and let the machine pull it up. He didn't have to wait long before a black and crimson red color scheme filled the page and at the top in white gothic script letters was the name of the website: Las Noches.

Ichigo went through the tedious process of making himself an account, answering all the weird questions that popped up, and filling out the necessary bio. He finished and sat there for a moment, staring at his screen. He was debating whether or not to just dive in or to read over the rules and regulations of the site.

With a shrug he opened up the portion that told about what went down in the site, what was and was not expected of him, blah, blah, etc. All and all it was pretty cut and dry, no beating around the bush bullshit.

Ichigo hummed softly and perused the list of names that said other people were online. He clicked on a couple of them, reading their bio and seeing if they were worth his time or not. Some of them made him shudder at some of the shit they would go so far to do and he rolled his eyes at how boring others were, aka none of them were for him.

He had a request for a private chat from one or two of them but after reading their bio's he ignored the requests. He was getting frustrated with his lack of progress and was tempted to go find Renji and kick his ass.

What stalled him was another chat request.

Figuring it couldn't hurt he looked into the bio of the guy who's username was Pantera. Reading over the guy's info Ichigo didn't find anything in there that would disgust him or bore him, actually the guy seemed alright with him.

With a shrug he accepted the chat request and another box popped up for them to have a private conversation in.

Pantera messaged him and said 'so are you one of those types lookin' for something long lasting or are you lookin' for a quick fuck?'.

Ichigo blinked in surprise at the question, of all things that hadn't been what he had been expecting to be said. Humming softly he typed 'to be honest I'm not even sure, a friend offered up this site cause I was sick of all the macho bullshit every time I try to go out for a drink at a bar, dumb asses seem to think I'm an easy lay or something and will just roll over when they wave their dick around'

It took a moment or two for Pantera to message him and Ichigo wondered if he had scared the dude off but then he saw the reply 'I honestly wouldn't know what that's like, all I get are those bitchy Gary Stue drama queens who shake their ass in my face, they make me wanna cut their dicks off and shove them up their asses. They seem to think that just cause a guy has some muscle that he's instantly gonna take the reins and fuck their brains out'.

Ichigo had to laugh at that reply and said 'well considering how bad stereotyping is nowadays it doesn't surprise me much at all, everyone ties muscle to power and power to dominance'.

Pantera messaged and said 'yeah well it makes it hard for some people to get fucked when everyone expects them to do the fucking, I swear I've been tempted to just stop going to the gym a time or two and just let all my hard work go to waste all on account of blue balls but then I figure eh, what the hell; it's almost like natures cock ring so I figured I'd just bite the ball and continue to suffer, after all there's gotta be something worth it in the end'.

Ichigo snorted, his mind trying to conjure up a picture of the man he was talking to, he must be one of those freakishly muscled people though without a picture he couldn't really tell. He messaged back saying 'so I take it that means you love it up the ass, are you one of those closet masochists?'

Pantera took a moment before he messaged 'Sado-masochist actually and the only thing in my closet is a box of only half used toys, it takes two people to use some of this shit'.

Ichigo could just imagine the guy pouting and grumbling over the last part and it made him grin, he was really starting to like this guy.

Pantera messaged him again and said 'well enough about me, what about you? Sadist? Masochist? Both?'

Ichigo hummed and messaged 'sadist and before you ask I top, I have no intention of taking it up the ass just cause some jackass is too cheap to go pay a whore'

In Pantera's next words Ichigo could practically hear the purr from them 'hot stuff I think this is the start of something beautiful. I need to go now cause I have to work, what time will you be on next?'

Ichigo thought it over and finally answered 'well I can get on around five tomorrow'.

Pantera messaged before he logged off 'it's a play date ;)'.

Ichigo chuckled as he logged off and went about getting ready for bed, he actually couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grimmjow hummed softly to himself though even if he had been whistling he doubt he would have been heard, the music was just too fucking loud but he didn't give a shit; he loved his job as a bar tender and wouldn't give it up for the world.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up from the drink he was mixing to the person beside him.

"Grimm, break time!" the guy shouted and Grimmjow nodded before finishing the drink and handing it to the guy at the bar. Walking through the doorway he headed to the employee break room and hummed as the walls muted the rave music.

"Yo Grimm, you look like you had the best sex ever" Commented Nnoitra, one of Grimmjow's best friends.

"If I play my cards right I just might have the best sex ever" Grimmjow said back as he took a bottle of water from the fridge and downed a good portion of it, he loved the job but being out there was hot as hell.

"Oh ho has the sex kitten finally found a master?~" Nnoitra purred as his piano grin nearly ate up his face.

"Nnoi I just met the guy online like five hours ago, nothing ain't certain yet" Grimmjow grumbled as he plopped down in one of the chairs, Nnoitra was one of the few people who knew just what it was that Grimmjow liked in the sack and that was only because he wasn't afraid to talk about it, he just didn't see the need to broadcast it to the world.

Nnoitra cackled and slapped Grimmjow on the shoulder "Grimm if you think this thing has any chance of succeeding then it most likely will, just be sure to don't overdo it".

Grimmjow hummed in agreement and shrugged "So what's new in your world?".

"Besides all the sex? Not much" Nnoitra said with a shit eating grin and Grimmjow growled at him.

"Dude, that ain't cool" Grimmjow groaned as he rubbed his face "even with equipment it ain't enough anymore, my balls are gonna friggen fall off if I don't get laid soon".

"Then call yer new boy toy" Nnoitra said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Didn't I just say that we just met?" Grimmjow groused as he finished off his water.

"So? What's stoppin' you?" Nnoitra asked, not getting it.

"For one I ain't just lookin' for a quick fuck and the guy doesn't know what he wants, says he got sick of all the macho bullshit he goes through when he goes to a bar and his friend gave him the sites web address" Grimmjow told him as he tossed the bottle away.

"Again I ask what's stoppin' ya?" Nnoitra repeated still not getting it.

"Never mind Nnoi" Grimmjow grumbled as he got up and went back to work.

~time skip~

Hours later Grimmjow dragged himself inside his apartment, exhausted as always after a long night at the club he worked at. Chucking his clothes off Grimmjow crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day Grimmjow woke around noon as always. He got up, showered, ate, and got himself ready for his trip to the gym. If he wanted to be home by five then he would need to cut the time a bit short from his routine, oh well it just gave him a new goal to reach.

It didn't take him long to reach the gym and since he was already in his workout clothes he didn't need to use the changing room except to store his stuff. With his towel, bottle of water, and ipod Grimmjow went to work pumping iron.

After about four hours of working out his different body parts Grimmjow gathered up his stuff and headed home. When he got there he again showered, got dressed, and made himself something to eat. By the time he was on his bed with his computer it was a couple minutes till five.

Loading it Grimmjow went to the website he knew so well, he should know it well hell he helped make the damn thing; another of his best friends created the website and asked for Grimmjow's impute every now and then.

Humming softly Grimmjow scrolled through the list of names, looking for that one name he really wanted to talk to. At first he didn't see the name and sighed in disappointment, damn it he was really hoping to talk to the guy.

A pop-up said that Grimmjow had one chat request. He was about to deny it but stopped when he saw the name. Confused he accepted and said 'hey, how come I can't see you online?'.

The guy, Zangetsu, messaged 'there are a list of settings you can choose from to show if you are available or not, I switched mine to unavailable because I keep getting requests from freaky people'.

Grimmjow wanted to hit himself, of course there was that option Grimmjow had been the one to suggest it; some people just weren't into shit like other people were and if you didn't want to constantly deny requests you could simply make yourself look like you're offline.

Humming Grimmjow messaged 'I'm an idiot, I can't believe I forgot about that'.

After a moment Zangetsu replied 'Don't feel too bad about it, happens to everyone'.

That made Grimmjow smile and he typed back 'I guess but I still feel stupid'.

It took a moment or two before Zangetsu messaged 'well then let's change the subject, what do you do for a living?'.

Grimmjow hadn't expected that but shrugged and answered 'I work the bar at a nightclub, you?'.

After a few moments Grimmjow thought he wouldn't reply but the message he got nearly killed him 'I work in a sex shop selling toys, outfits, porn, etc.'

Grimmjow whined when he felt his dick become half hard, son of a bitch life must really love to yank on his balls. He took a moment to make sure his nose wasn't bleeding before he replied 'god damn it you're giving me a boner'.

It took a few more moments before he got another reply and when he did it made him whimper as he became fully hard. 'Play with yourself' was the answer he got from Zangetsu.

Grimmjow had to stare at the screen for a few moments before his brain finally registered what it said. Without a second thought, he slipped his hand into the sweatpants he was wearing and grasped himself in a light grip. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head and traced the vein along the underside of his cock with his ring finger.

He moaned softly and using his free hand he typed 'fuck okay I'm doing it, what else do you want me to do?'.

As he waited he stroked his dick almost agonizingly slowly with the lightest of touches. When Zangetsu replied it said 'if you have a pair of nipple clamps put them on and tighten them as hard as you can'.

Grimmjow had to swallow thickly in order to keep himself from drooling all over his keyboard. He reached over into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a pair of his nipple clamps.

Taking his shirt off, he clamped each one to his nipples and tightened them to almost an unbearable tightness. Since he has his nipple rings in it makes it even more painful and it made him hiss in pleasure.

Once done he messaged Zangetsu saying 'god they're so fucking tight, so painful, and feel so fucking good'.

Zangetsu messaged him saying 'fuck you sound so slutty right now, it makes me want to bury myself so deep inside you and make you scream and beg like a little bitch'.

The image alone was enough to make him rock solid and it had him moaning like a two dollar whore, good god he needed to be fucked so badly. Grimmjow's hands were shaking as he messaged 'I am a slut, a dirty little slut that needs to be punished so badly'.

Zangetsu messaged and said 'I would have you bent over my lap with your dick clenched between my thighs and I would spank your ass so hard it will leave blisters and make it impossible to sit for two weeks if not longer; and that would just be the beginning of your punishment'.

This time Grimmjow really did drool, he could just imagine the sting of whatever it was being used on his backside and he could feel the painful squeeze on his cock as it was clenched between two strong thighs, unable to move to get any relief and at the other man's mercy.

His hand stroked his aching dick quicker though still kept his touch light, he didn't want to end this just yet. Using his free hand he messaged 'I would beg and plead for each delicious smack, I'd beg for more even after you're done because I know I'll be denied it but it makes me want it even more'.

Zangetsu typed back 'I'll call you a whore and make you suck me off. I would yank on your hair and I would fuck your face until I cum both in and on you making you look like the cum slut you are'.

By this point Grimmjow was pretty much gone, his mind providing image after image of what would be done to him and he would love every fucking minute of it. He gripped his dick harder and stroked himself quicker, the need to cum building inside him.

It took him a moment to type his next message 'please I need to cum so badly, tell me I can cum'.

Zangetsu messaged him and Grimmjow felt like he came the hardest he ever had in his life 'cum for me slut'. Grimmjow moaned loudly as he vigorously pumped himself then he arched his back off the bed, cumming with a hoarse cry. He panted harshly as he laid there for a few moments, his afterglow making him feel like a boneless pile of goo.

He groaned softly and reached over to the table beside his bed. He grabbed a couple tissues and he cleaned up the mess that was pooling over his abdomen. He tossed the tissues in the trash and slowly unclipped the clamps from his nipples.

He moaned at the aching sting in them and he tucked them back in the drawer he took them from. He gently fingered one of his nipples and a shiver zapped down his spine as he gasped, the sensitive bud only causing his spent dick to twitch. He quite touching it and turned back to his computer.

'That was the best orgasm I've had in my life, I'd probably die from sexual satisfaction if we ever actually did meet... not that I would complain' Grimmjow messaged him as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

He waited a few moments before Zangetsu messaged back 'you read my mind. Hey I have to go visit with my dad and sisters for a week, how about you give me your address and I'll stop by when I get back'.

Grimmjow nearly felt his heart give out, the guy wanted to meet him? He chewed on his lower lip as he thought it over, he really REALLY wanted to meet the guy but... what if this really was a one-time thing? Groaning Grimmjow caved and sent his address to the guy, if it was just a one-time deal then he was determined to have the best fuck of his life.

They both logged out and Grimmjow tucked his computer away, he needed to get ready for work. With a sigh Grimmjow shuffled off to the shower to get ready, his mind occupied with thought after thought of what would happen when his mystery friend showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo sighed tiredly and he rubbed his face, a headache was starting to gather right behind his eyes. He loved his dad he really did but every time he was anywhere near the man he just wanted to strangle him.

"Please my beautiful one and only son stay with daddy for just a little longer!" Ichigo's dad cried out as he clung to his son's leg. With a growl Ichigo snapped his other leg out and kicked his dad in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Bye Ichi-nii, try to visit again soon and be sure to eat well" Yuzu said as she hugged her big brother. Ichigo smiled and hugged her back, telling her he would make sure he did.

"It was good seeing you again Ichi-nii, drive safe" Karin said as she too hugged him and he hugged her back. He promised he would be safe and then left with a final goodbye to them all.

Ichigo climbed into his car and drove away from his father's clinic, turning the radio on as he drove down the highway. He fished a piece of paper out of his pocket and glanced at the address that was written on it.

Ichigo didn't exactly known what they would talk about but had figured he and Pantera would figure it out as they went along. What he hadn't expected to happen was to get as far as telling his occupation then doing a complete 360 and have online sex, though in hind sight he probably should have seen it coming since he worked in a sex shop, of course that was enough to make anyone pop a boner, especially a sado-masochist.

Ichigo was willing to admit he was the one who started it when he told his mystery friend to play with himself but if the guy hadn't mentioned his awakened dick then it probably wouldn't have gotten that far. But it had and without a second thought Ichigo had asked for the guys address.

He still didn't really know what it was he wanted out of this, he did know that he didn't want just a quick fuck and he definitely didn't know what the other guy wanted. That was because he never asked, the guy probably would have told him if he had.

With a sigh Ichigo tucked the piece of paper into his pocket again and drove in the direction of the address. It was a little before noon when Ichigo parked outside the building. Grabbing his duffle bag as a precaution, he got out of the car and entered the building.

He took the elevator to the fourth floor and slowly made his way to the apartment that the mystery man lived in. Double checking to make sure he had the right door Ichigo raised his hand and knocked.

~Grimmjow's POV~

Grimmjow was having the best dream ever. He was chained up, gagged, and was being fucked so hard he was sure the guy was gonna bury himself so far inside he wouldn't ever be able to pull back out. Not that Grimmjow minded. It was just getting to the point of climax when he was suddenly drawn out of the dream by a knocking on his door.

At first he just laid there, wondering if he was imagining it but soon another knock sounded. He looked to the time and snarled, what anyone was doing waking him up before noon he didn't know but he was damn well gonna find out.

Getting up with another snarl he didn't bother to put on any clothes, his boxers the only thing on him and they were hanging low on his hips. "Building better be on fucking fire or I'm gonna kill someone" he growled as he unlocked the door and opened it.

He rubbed blurily at his eyes and grunted as he said "what the hell do you want?". He blinked his eyes a couple times and he stared at the person in front of him. The guy was about a couple inches shorter than he was. His hair was impossibly orange and Grimmjow had to stare at it a moment, he'd never seen that color before though he really didn't have room to talk. The guy has amber brown eyes that seemed to shine with an inner fire that made a shiver travel up Grimmjow's spine.

When the guy spoke Grimmjow admired the smooth tenor of his voice "Um I'm looking for someone who goes by Pantera?".

Grimmjow blinked several times as he stared at the guy before him, holy fuck this was Zangetsu? "Ah yeah that's me... are you Zangetsu?" Grimmjow asked cautiously, hoping he wouldn't make an ass of himself for assuming.

"Yeah that's me, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" the orangette said as he held his hand out.

Grimmjow studied him a bit more before taking his hand and saying "Nice to meet you, I'm Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques... would you like to come in?".

~Ichigo's POV~

My. Fucking. God. Of all the things he had pictured it hadn't been a 6'5" sex god in nothing but his boxers. Sure Ichigo had been expecting maybe slightly more muscular than him, perhaps a year or two younger with blond hair and freckles.

What he hadn't anticipated was a guy that looked like a fucking Spartan with sky blue hair. It was no wonder people seemed to think the guy was a top, he oozed sex and dominance. At first Ichigo thought for sure he had the wrong place but when the guy said that he was indeed Pantera, Ichigo had to wonder if maybe someone had hacked the guy's account and used it to talk to him.

"Would you like to come in?" Grimmjow asked him, his voice a sleep thick baritone. Ichigo accepted the invite and followed Grimmjow into his apartment. He glanced around the place and noticed the shades of blue and white that dominated the living area.

"Want anything to drink?" Grimmjow asked as he headed into a room Ichigo guessed was the kitchen.

"Sure, what all do you have?" Ichigo said as he sat his bag down beside the couch and went to the doorway that did indeed lead to the kitchen.

"Um let's see; I've got water, beer, milk, and I think I still have some of that tea left from when Ulquiorra visited" Grimmjow said, muttering to himself the last part as he opened up a cabinet and pulled out a box "aha, yup, also got tea though I doubt the asshole will mind if I use some of it, if he does then too damn bad for him".

"Ah beer will do" Ichigo said as he rubbed his head, he didn't want to make anyone angry over something simple like tea. Grimmjow hummed and pulled a can from the fridge, setting it down on the counter and pulling a carton out as well. He reached up into the cabinet and pulled down a glass that he poured what seemed to be what was left of his milk into it.

"Need to go shopping" Grimmjow commented to himself as he pulled out a pen and wrote on a pad of paper before grabbing both drinks and heading Ichigo's way. He held out the can of beer to Ichigo who accepted it and they both made their way back to the living room where they both sat down on the couch.

Ichigo popped the tab and took a drink from his beer as he watched Grimmjow discretely. The guy already had half his glass of milk drank and he was leaning back into the couch, his posture relaxed.

Ichigo couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer and said "are you sure you're Pantera? I mean you just don't seem...".

Grimmjow had looked over at him and there was an amused look in his sky blue eyes. "Like you expected me to be?" the bluenette offered and Ichigo nodded.

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything but you really don't seem like the kind of guy I was talking to a week ago" Ichigo said.

Grimmjow merely chuckled and finished off his milk "I know, I have that effect on most people, they see me and expect me to act one way but when they finally get to know me they find out that they were totally wrong".

"So you really are the sado-masochist cum slut I met?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow and amusement clear in his voice.

Grimmjow grinned and purred as he leaned in closer to Ichigo "Wanna find out?~".

Ichigo hummed and chugged his beer before setting the can down on the table and turning to face Grimmjow, amber eyes alight with his inner fire "you read my mind Mr. Jaeggerjaques".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grimmjow liked how his last name sounded on the other's lips, he bet his first name would sound mind blowing. Truth be told he was also a little thrown off balance by the real identity of Zangetsu, he wouldn't have pictured this guy to be a sadist that worked in a sex shop... though he probably should have been prepared for it since Grimmjow himself was a walking contradiction.

Grimmjow doesn't remember how it happened but he ended up straddling the orangette's lap, his arms around the other's neck as their lips were locked together. One of Ichigo's hands were mapping out Grimmjow's front, tracing muscles and lightly pricking at his skin with his blunt nails. Grimmjow felt the other hand slide its way down his back to land on his ass and grab lightly. He groaned softly into the kiss and pressed back against the hand then pressing forward to grind against him. This caused them both to groan and heighten the intensity of their kiss.

Grimmjow felt the swipe of a tongue and immediately opened his mouth to let it in. The tongue began mapping everything it could in the warm moist cavern and Grimmjow felt himself shiver. Finally the need to breath had them pulling apart and they stared into each other's eyes. Ichigo's cheeks were flushed slightly from the kiss and his eyes were intense with his inner fire quickly becoming an inferno. Grimmjow was pretty sure that if he could see himself he would be in a similar state.

"Bed... now" Ichigo rumbled as his tongue flicked out over those tempting lips.

Without a word Grimmjow stood and quickly led the way to his room.

The moment they stepped inside Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow and yanked him down for another mind-blowing kiss. They kissed each other fiercely, a battle of tongues and teeth. Slowly Ichigo maneuvered them to the bed and when the backs of Grimmjow's legs hit the surface the orangette pulled back from the kiss and pushed the bluenette onto the bed. Grimmjow shifted so that he was fully on the bed, his blue gaze staring up at the other and waited for what he would do next. Ichigo glanced around the room lazily, taking in minute details. His eyes landed on to the closet door and his lips quirked.

"I assume that is the infamous closet filled with half used toys~?" he murmured as he turned his half lidded gaze onto the disheveled bluenette. Grimmjow felt a shiver go down his spine as those eyes settled on him and he nodded. Ichigo's lips quirked more, becoming a seductive smile as he breathed "I'm curious as to what sort of dirty secrets little Grimmy has hidden away~".

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo walked over to the door that led into his closet. He could feel his pulse race in anticipation as the orangette opened the door, turned on the light, and peered in at the contents that filled the space. "Oh my, you are a very naughty boy indeed~" Ichigo purred with a smirk, pulling out a spiked cock ring. Grimmjow swallowed thickly and squirmed where he sat, he could already feel himself getting hard with the anticipation of what was to come.

Ichigo put the ring back and studied all the other things that filled the space. Grabbing a bag that sat on a shelf he filled it with some of the items, humming softly as he did. Grimmjow didn't know how much longer he could wait, he was already beyond hard.

Finally Ichigo shut the door and walked over to the bed, mystery bag in hand. Brown eyes eyed the obvious tent in the other's boxers and his smirk widened "excited already hm? Well then I probably shouldn't keep you waiting much longer; take them off and we can begin".

Grimmjow eagerly slipped his boxers off and tossed them in a corner, shivering a bit when the air met his throbbing member. Ichigo opened his bag and took out the ring that was in there, tossing it to the bluenette "put it on". Grimmjow swallowed when he saw the type of ring it was. He fit the ring around the base of his cock then took the little metal rod that was chained to it and pushed it inside his cock. He gasped and bit his lip as he felt the cold metal rub against the sensitive inside walls, his impossibly hard cock getting impossibly harder.

Ichigo watched the other work, his own cock twitching in excitement. Next from his bag of goodies he pulled out a leather collar, handing it to Grimmjow with the same order. Grimmjow licked his lips and fastened the collar around his neck, making sure it was on right.

"Turn around, hands behind your back" Ichigo told him. Grimmjow shifted onto his knees and turned his back to Ichigo, moving his arms behind his back for him. Ichigo took the arms and bent them as far up as they could go, chaining the wrists together to the short chain that was attached to the back of the collar. Grimmjow felt his arms protest lightly and he could feel his breathing be restricted every time he tried to move his arms down, the collar pressing on his wind pipes.

"I think it's about time you had that spanking I promised you" Ichigo murmured as the next thing he pulled from the bag was a metal paddle. Grimmjow could feel excitement course through his veins, he had been wanting this moment ever since their second meeting on Las Noches. "Since I'm such a good master I'll allow my pet to choose which position he gets to be in; do you want to be bent over your masters lap, bent over the edge of the bed, or kneel on the bed with your ass in the air?".

"Pet wants to kneel on the bed master" Grimmjow breathed softly, swallowing again to try to moisten his dry throat.

"Okay pet lay your front down" Ichigo told him as he grabbed the bag and pulled a leash out of it. Grimmjow did as he was told and felt Ichigo's hands attach the leash to the collar. Suddenly the leash was yanked and Grimmjow's front was lifted off the mattress, his air supply being choked off as the collar pulled taut. The pressure eased some, enough so that he could pull small amounts of air into his lungs. Then there was a sharp sting on his backside as the paddle was slapped against it.

"You are going to get twenty slaps and I want you to count them pet" Ichigo told him.

Grimmjow let out a gasped one which was soon followed by more hard slaps to his ass. Once they reached the twentieth the leash was let go and Grimmjow fell onto his front, gasping for air as it was once again fully allowed to him. The leash was taken off, it and the paddle were put away back in the bag. "Alright pet time to work for your treat" Ichigo told him as he grabbed Grimmjow by the collar and dragged him off the bed. Grimmjow choked as his air was cut off again and coughed as it came back.

Ichigo bent Grimmjow over the bed and from the sack he pulled out a string of vibrating anal beads. He lubed them up then one by one he pushed them in, causing Grimmjow's breath to hitch slightly when the bigger ones entered him. As soon as they were all in Ichigo turned on the vibrator causing Grimmjow to arch and moan, choking a bit as the collar restricted his breathing again. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow and pulled him off the bed, pushing him to his knees in front of it. He opened his pants and pushed them down enough so that his cock could spring free from its confines.

He sat down on the bed and yanked Grimmjow between his legs.

"Alright pet time to pleasure your master, if you do a good enough job I'll give you that treat but if you don't you'll be punished even more". Grimmjow looked over the cock that was in front of his face, wanting nothing more than to taste the surprisingly big piece of throbbing flesh. He flicked his tongue out and ran it over the head then down the underside of the length. Grimmjow then ran it back up and took the tip into his mouth, sucking on the head and taking more of it in. He only got about an inch or two before his hair was gripped tightly and he was shoved the rest of the way on it.

"Take too long and I'll just fuck your throat all night and leave you hard" Ichigo warned as Grimmjow choked around the unexpected amount, moaning at the mental image knowing he wouldn't mind the least bit. Ichigo groaned as the moans vibrated into his cock and his hips bucked up into the moist cavern. Grimmjow was able to relax his throat enough to not choke so much. He sucked on the length and moved his tongue against it, his movements restricted by the hand in his hair. Ichigo growled and suddenly stood, the change taking Grimmjow by surprise and making him choke again.

He didn't have any time to prepare when his mouth was suddenly being fucked vigorously. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow's head back then brought it forward at the same time he thrust in with his hips, pistoning with all his might into the willing mouth. Ichigo continued pounding into Grimmjow's throat until he came inside it. "Do not let go of a single drop or you will pay" he growled in warning. Grimmjow clamped his lips around the cock and swallowed as best he was able to, making sure he swallowed every drop. Ichigo pulled himself out of Grimmjow, the other gasping in large amounts of air.

Ichigo ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair gently, studying the other's face for a moment. There was a trail of saliva trailing down his chin and his pupils were so blown that only a small ring of blue could be seen.

"Since you were such a good pet and followed master's orders I am going to allow pet to choose what part of his body his master will cover in cum" Ichigo told him as he sat down on the bed "Pet has until his master cums next to decide". Ichigo pulled his pants off the rest of the way as well as his shirt and tossed them away, then took his cock into his hand and started stroking it.

"Cover in cum master?" Grimmjow asked as he stared at the other's working hand.

"Master is going to mark his pet so that whenever pet needs a reminder of who he belongs to Master will remind him of when he was covered in his master's cum" Ichigo growled as he grabbed Grimmjow's hair and yanked him closer.

Grimmjow whimpered and licked his lips, swallowing thickly "pet doesn't need to think master, please cum on my face".

Ichigo smirked and stroked quicker, angling Grimmjow's face in front of his cock "good choice my slutty pet". Grimmjow watched eagerly as precum beaded on the head of the cock. Unable to resist he flicked his tongue out and licked it. Ichigo yanked on Grimmjow's hair causing him to give out a small yelp.

It took a few more strokes before finally Ichigo came, spilling himself all over the other's face. Ichigo panted from his second release and stood from his spot, pulling Grimmjow up by his hair. He glanced around for a mirror and spotted one over the dresser.

He pulled Grimmjow over to it and shoved his face in front of it. "See this pet? You are my property now" Ichigo rumbled as he leaned forward and licked a line of cum up from the other's neck causing Grimmjow to shiver "you are my slutty little pet, you only open your whore legs and mouth for my cock and my cock alone, got that?".

Ichigo bit the other's ear lobe causing Grimmjow to keen and whimper "Aaah~ y-yes master, I'm yours and yours only; please use me master, however you want".

Ichigo licked the shell of Grimmjow's ear and whispered "that's a good pet, I believe you deserve your treat now". He tugged Grimmjow back over to the bed and tossed him onto it. He unhooked the chain from the collar that was attached to his wrists and freed his wrists. He flipped the bluenette over onto his back and relocked the wrists together, rechaining them to the collar then flipped him back onto his stomach. "Put your slutty ass in the air pet, your master is going to use it" Ichigo told him as he slapped the nicely shaped ass.

Grimmjow shifted his knees under himself and pushed his ass in the air like he was told to do. Ichigo looked him over for a moment, enjoying the perfectly sculpted body of his new pet. Grimmjow squirmed a bit and glanced over at the other, blushing a bit under the scrutinizing gaze. Finally Ichigo climbed onto the bed behind Grimmjow. He gripped the cord for the beads and with a yank he reeled them out. Grimmjow gasped and arched his back, he had almost forgotten the beads. Once they were out Ichigo immediately pushed himself in.

Grimmjow tensed and moaned as he was stretched further than those beads were able to, the burning pain going straight to his already aching groin. "M-master!" he gasped out as he let his insides relax.

"Shit, you're such a tight bitch" Ichigo hissed as he pulled out and shoved back in again. Grimmjow's fingers clawed as best they could at his covers, his moans were as lewd and desperate as he could make them which wasn't all that hard. Ichigo pounded into the tight heat viciously and Grimmjow loved every minute of it. Grimmjow panted and cried out as he felt his orgasm come only to be denied, it hurt so deliciously and he felt so drunk off the mixture of pain and pleasure he was given.

Ichigo bit into Grimmjow's neck as he came inside of him, blood pooling into his mouth. He panted as he swallowed the blood, licking the mark he made as more blood trickled from it. When it finally stopped bleeding he sat up and stared down at his handy work, it would be about a week or more for that to heal up not that he would let it. Reaching over for the bag he pulled an anal plug out of it that had a feline tail on the end. Pulling himself out he quickly replaced his cock with the plug, making sure none of his spunk leaked out.

Grimmjow moaned when he felt the exchange, happy to keep him master's cum inside him for as long as possible. "Alright pet, roll over" Ichigo told him and watched as the other rolled over, legs parted to show his violently red cock and balls that were still restricted by the ring.

"Master... please let me cum" Grimmjow begged him desperately.

Ichigo studied him slowly, appreciating the delicious sight before him. "Pet has to play with himself first before master will allow him to cum" Ichigo told him finally as he reached up and unhooked the chain from the collar then let the hands go. Grimmjow whined but did as he was told. One of his hands came up to his mouth and he deep-throated his fingers. His other hand moved down to grip the little rod and started thrusting it in and out of his dick, moaning around his fingers as the already sensitive cock was tortured even further with the delicious sensations.

Ichigo watched him intently, his hand working over his cock as he watched his pet. As he felt himself getting ready for another orgasm he said "alright my little cum slut, pull the ring off".

"Thank you master" he sobbed out gratefully as he pulled the bar from his cock and released the ring. Before he could grab himself Ichigo's hand gripped the pained cock in an iron grip and yanked on it. Grimmjow cried out as he was finally allowed to orgasm, his cum mixing with Ichigo's as he shot his load onto Grimmjow.

Ichigo shifted himself so that he could sit down on the bed beside Grimmjow. He reached over and undid the leather collar around the other's neck, tossing it into the bag with the rest of the toys. Grimmjow stared dazedly up at the ceiling, higher than he had ever possibly been from an orgasm. Ichigo lightly traced the area he had bit the other causing Grimmjow to shiver and moan softly. Ichigo chuckled lightly and said "oops, I got a bit carried away".

"As far as I'm concerned you can do whatever the hell you want to me" Grimmjow murmured as a sated smile tugged at his lips.

Ichigo purred softly as he grinned down at the other "I think I like the sound of that". His fingers drifted down from the bite mark to pinch harshly at one of Grimmjow's nipples. The other gasped and arched into the touch.

"Again?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"Hell no, I'm spent" Ichigo scoffed then twisted the nipple "doesn't mean that I can't play with you a bit though".

"Ah!" Grimmjow cried out, his hands fisting the sheets.

Ichigo smirked at the sounds he was getting and moved his mouth down to the other nipple, biting down on it. Grimmjow keened and squirmed, gasping as his cock quickly grew hard again. Ichigo chuckled as he felt the hardness poke him "doesn't take pet much to become hard does it? Such a slut for punishment~".

Grimmjow moaned out "yes master! Pet loves punishments as much as he loves rewards".

"Well then pet I have the perfect punishment for you" Ichigo murmured as he grabbed the bag and pulled out a different ring, slipping it onto the growing erection "From now on you will always wear a ring unless I say otherwise and the moment you feel yourself softening I want you to make yourself hard again".

"Master... what if pet needs to use the bathroom?" Grimmjow asked something that would obviously need addressing but otherwise loved the idea.

"If pet behaves himself then master will let him use the bathroom but that is only if he behaves and obeys, if not then he'll have to go without till master tells him he can" Ichigo informed with a smirk. Grimmjow whined softly but nodded. Ichigo grabbed the other's cock and stroked it a few times before letting him go with a "good pet". With a yawn Ichigo laid down on the bed and shifted the both of them so that he was spooning Grimmjow from behind "let's get some rest, I'm sure there will be plenty of fun later". Grimmjow shivered at hearing that, eagerly awaiting when 'later' would come. With a yawn of his own Grimmjow quickly fell asleep, a smile on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Several hours later Grimmjow awoke to find himself blindfolded, gagged, and chained to his bed. Good lord was he back in that dream?

"Ah my pet's awake, now the fun can begin~" a voice purred near Grimmjow's ear causing him to shiver "You know, at first I hadn't noticed the nipple piercings but now that I take my time to look at my new toy, I find them very sexy".

Grimmjow felt a tongue tease over his nipple and he moaned softly around the gag in his mouth. Teeth gripped the piercing and tugged on it sharply, causing him to yelp. The teeth let it go and he sucked on the nipple, his tongue playing with the ring. Too soon the mouth pulled away much to Grimmjow's disappointment. "You know what would be even sexier? A piercing riiiiiight here" Ichigo purred as he pinched the head of Grimmjow's dick causing him to moan louder and buck his hips up.

"Guess what master found in pet's closet" Ichigo murmured as he pulled the plug out of Grimmjow. He made an inquisitive noise, the possibilities were endless as to what the other could have found. "Master found what looks like a very fun toy and he wants to use it on his pet~" the orangette purred and Grimmjow quickly nodded, anything Ichigo wanted he would do it. His wrists were uncuffed and he was quickly hauled off the bed. He was led, still blindfolded and gagged, away from his bed.

"Alright, sit here" he was ordered and his shoulder was pushed down on. He sat where the other wanted and moaned as he was impaled by a dildo. He heard some clicking and then was pushed back against something metal. His neck was locked into a metal restraint and his hands were lifted behind his head, his wrists locked into smaller but similar restraints. His legs where then moved wide apart and locked just like his neck and wrists were. He knew exactly what Ichigo had found and moaned at the thought.

Suddenly he felt the dildo pull out of him then a few seconds later it was thrust back inside of him. He clenched and unclenched his fingers, moaning as the dildo continued to jerk in and out of him. The wait between thrusts was so torturous and the penetration was so short it was unbearable. "Is pet enjoying himself?" Ichigo purred in the other's ear and Grimmjow nodded quickly. Suddenly the gag was pulled out and was quickly replaced by a different one, this one a ring gag.

He felt the cock ring being removed from his dick and something less restricting replace it. There was a bit of pushing on his mouth and then his tongue brushed against something plastic. The blindfold was taken off his face and he blinked his eyes a few times to get them to focus. In front of him stood Ichigo, the remote for the machine in one hand and the blindfold in the other.

"Ah there are those beautiful blue eyes, don't worry pet we have plenty of time for the blindfold later but for now I wish to see the look in your eyes" the orangette said as he sat down on the bed. He pressed a button on the remote and suddenly the machine sped up, pistoning in and out of him quickly. He moaned loudly as it struck his prostate with so much force that he orgasmed instantly. His cock was being squeezed and the cum was pumped into his mouth.

"How does it feel pet to be made to drink your own cum? I bet you love it don't you, it doesn't matter who's cum it is so long as you're able to drink it, right?" Ichigo purred as he stroked himself, watching Grimmjow with half lidded eyes. Grimmjow swallowed the mouthful of cum, choking slightly as he moaned; the machine was continually hitting his prostate and the words spoken to him were so true and so hot.

It wasn't long before he was made to cum again, the cum going up the tube and into his mouth. This happened another two or three times, one orgasm after the other. Suddenly the toy stopped and Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in confusion and a little bit of gratitude, there was only so many times a guy can cum without needing a break. "I bet pet is getting tired isn't he? Would pet like a break?" Ichigo asked as he stood from the bed and walked over to stand in front of the other.

Grimmjow nodded quickly and moaned softly, if he came any more he was pretty sure his balls would fall off. "Does pet know just how adjustable this toy is? Master is going to show him" Ichigo murmured as he took the tube out of the gag and off the other's spent cock, replacing the ring. Grimmjow gave him a confused look, what did he mean by how adjustable the toy was? As if to answer these thoughts Ichigo began adjusting the toy with Grimmjow still attached.

The bluenette was bent over, the wrist and neck cuffs the only thing keeping him from falling on his face. His legs were kept slightly bent and the dildo was removed from the toy. There were a few more clicks and cuffs where snapped around Grimmjow's thighs, probably to hold his lower half in place. "Hmmm done, look at you in such a fuckable position with your ass so vulnerable" Ichigo purred as he grabbed the other's balls and squeezed them, making Grimmjow moan "and guess what my pet? I've been filming us ever since we first began, your closet has a great advantage point for this room you know".

Holy shit when did he... It must have been when he was in the closet before their first fuck, getting all that stuff... everything was on tape. "I can think of a very torturous punishment for you that involves that tape but that will only be for if you are reeeeeally bad" Ichigo murmured as he squeezed Grimmjow's balls again. Grimmjow wanted so badly to know what the punishment would be but he couldn't ask since he still had the gag in his mouth. "Enough talk, time to fuck" Ichigo said before pushing into Grimmjow.

With himself chained up as he was Grimmjow couldn't move an inch so he got the full force of the thrust, it wasn't as hard as the machine but Grimmjow loved it even more because it wasn't a machine fucking him this time, but a real person. Ichigo pounded mercilessly into Grimmjow, never thrusting in at the same angle twice in a row. Grimmjow panted and moaned, desperate to be able to move, to be able to penetrate himself on the other's cock.

Suddenly he felt his hair being grabbed and his head was tugged up a bit so that he lifted his face. "Look into the camera pet and show that slutty side you like to hide" Ichigo rumbled. There in front of Grimmjow stood the camera, slightly off to the side so it could film from below at an angle. He didn't know when it had been put there and didn't really care; he made the sluttiest face he could, it wasn't hard with the orangette screwing him to the breaking point. He moaned loudly and arched as his prostate was struck again, it was all so unbearably good and he couldn't get enough.

His insides were flooded with warmth as Ichigo came inside him and he shuddered in pleasure, he would always love that feeling. The orangette's cock was again replaced by a plug and then Ichigo walked up beside him "I think one more cum shot before we wrap up this segment pet".

Suddenly his attention was brought to the dick being shoved in his mouth. "Remember pet, look slutty for the camera~" Ichigo purred. Grimmjow didn't need to be told because he was pretty sure that he couldn't look any sluttier than he did with a dick in his mouth and a blissed out look on his face. His hair was gripped tightly and the cock was pulled from his mouth just as Ichigo came, some landing in his hair, some dripped from his mouth down his chin, and some slid between his eyes.

Ichigo turned Grimmjow's head to the camera and murmured "Such a filthy little cum slut aren't you? A greedy little cock whore who can't get enough of being fucked out of his mind; you love the pain and the humiliation, you crave it like a drug I bet". Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's hair and the bluenette nodded his head "I knew it the moment you told me you loved punishment just as much as you love rewards, don't worry little bitch I'll make sure to punish you plenty". The orangette flicked his tongue out and licked a strand of cum off the other's face before standing straight and turning the camera off.

He grabbed a wet cloth and cleaned Grimmjow's face off then undid the cuffs that held him in place. Grimmjow crumpled to the ground with a groan and laid there for a moment. "I over did it again didn't I?" Ichigo asked as he knelt down beside him and removed the gag.

"Don't worry, there's no such thing as over doing it in my vocabulary" Grimmjow murmured as he glanced up at him with a goofy grin "in fact I never thought I'd find anything like this... I'm glad I was able to meet you Ichigo".

Ichigo was quiet for a moment before he grinned and said "I'm glad too, you make such a hot little pet".

Grimmjow purred softly and said "and you make a very satisfying master".

Ichigo helped Grimmjow up from the floor and over to the bed, watching with a smirk as the tail plug moved with each step "You know, we need to get you some ears to go with this tail my little Grimmkitty~".

Grimmjow glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and his lips quirked up in amusement "meow~".

Ichigo laughed and climbed into bed with Grimmjow "You know I was thinking about making a few adjustments to your apartment, nothing permanent but really fun".

"Anything you want, please do" Grimmjow said with a yawn "fuck this has been the greatest day off ever, it's gonna suck when I need to go back to work".

"How about I come visit you at work, you said you worked at a club as the bartender right?" Ichigo said as he snuggled up against Grimmjow, his hand resting on the other's hip.

"Mhm, I'd love for that to happen; finally I get to rub my sex life in Nnoi's face, smug asshole" Grimmjow grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's chest and nuzzled his face into the other's neck.

"Now Grimmjow, I hope you didn't mean that literally because there is no way I'm going to fuck you in front of anyone, like hell I'll share that with anybody else" Ichigo huffed as he dug his nails into the other's hip.

Grimmjow laughed and kissed Ichigo's neck "Don't worry that isn't what I meant, I may be kinky but not that kinky; that piano teethed freak keeps talking about how he constantly screws women left and right, now I finally get to rub it in his face that I'm having the best sex ever".

"Piano teethed freak?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guy's teeth look like piano keys when he grins" Grimmjow explained.

"Ah well then brag away, you even have evidence to show him" Ichigo said with a grin as he brushed his finger over the bite mark he left.

Grimmjow laughed again and also fingered the mark "bites are better than hickies anyways, they last longer".

"If I had my choice it would never go away~" Ichigo purred as he licked the mark, sucking lightly on the skin.

Grimmjow moaned softly and arched slightly against the other. A thought suddenly popped up into his mind and he couldn't help but laugh.

Ichigo pulled back a bit and gave him a weird look "what the hell's so funny?".

"I just realized it's going to be a bitch to walk around with a constant boner, my work pants are tighter than fuck and I'll probably get my ass kicked out of the gym for indecency or some shit" Grimmjow told him, still laughing.

Ichigo chuckled as well and said "well I guess we can let the gym slide, wouldn't want you to get chubby now would we; at work you're just going to have to suffer through it".

Grimmjow purred and nuzzled against him "wouldn't have it any other way~".

"Come on, let's get some sleep" Ichigo said and shifted into a more comfortable position.

Grimmjow yawned, shifted around a bit, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Together they spent Grimmjow's last remaining day off fucking, eating, and sleeping. There wasn't a single room in the apartment that remained that hadn't seen some form of action from the two. Before either of them knew it the time had come for Grimmjow to go back to work much to the bluenette's dismay.

"Damn you were right, those pants are tight as fuck~" Ichigo purred as he slipped up behind Grimmjow, pressing himself against the other's back and running his hands up and down the bluenette's front while he licked at the expanse of skin on the other's neck.

Grimmjow shivered and tilted his head to give the orangette more room to work "And having a boner does nothing to make them any looser, tonight is going to be torture".

Ichigo hummed and sucked on one of Grimmjow's earlobes, his hand slipping down to rub Grimmjow's prominent erection through his pants causing the other to moan and buck his hips into the hand "I thought you loved torture, you were keening like a little bitch not too long ago when I was shoving ice into your tight little asshole".

Grimmjow gasped softly at the memory, his whole body shuddering as he remembered how Ichigo had again chained him up while he had been asleep and woke him up by pushing ice inside of him; it had been so fucking cold and biting but Grimmjow wasn't regretting it in the least. "I never said I didn't" Grimmjow murmured as he rocked his hips back against Ichigo.

The orangette hummed in response before pulling away, much to Grimmjow's immense disappointment "I shouldn't make you late just because I can't keep my hands off you".

"I wish you would" Grimmjow said with a pout as he finished getting ready.

"Keep pouting like that and I won't be able to resist screwing you again" Ichigo rumbled as he grabbed Grimmjow by his hair and yanked him in for a lustful kiss.

Grimmjow gasped and kissed back, wrapping his arms around the orangette's waist. They stood like that for several minutes, both of them trying to devour the others mouth. When the need for air made itself known Ichigo pulled back and whispered huskily "if you're good we may be able to squeeze in a quickie later at the club".

Grimmjow groaned as his mind offered up images of the both of them finding themselves in a closet or the bathroom at the club, feeling exhilarated at the prospect of having to keep in control or else risk getting caught and possibly fired; wow Grimmjow had known that he was a kinky bastard but he never realized just how kinky, Ichigo was a bad influence.

"Better get going now or you really will be late" Ichigo murmured before letting the bluenette go completely. Grimmjow groaned in disappointment before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out the door, glancing back once before he shut it.

~time skip~

Grimmjow was called for his break and he happily took it, making his way to the employee break room. He hadn't seen Ichigo yet but since his job was only half over he still had hope the other would show.

Walking into the room he grabbed his bottle of water and plopped down into his seat. Nnoitra was staring at him, grinning like the big idiot he is. Grimmjow stared back, an eyebrow arched in question. Nnoitra's answer was an even bigger grin. Finally getting fed up Grimmjow asked "why the hell are you staring at me with your rape face?".

The comment about his rape face didn't wipe away his grin, it only made it bigger as he said "I see someone finally got laid".

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"You'd have to be brain dead to miss the mark on your neck" Nnoitra scoffed then leaned forward in his seat, staring at him intently "Spill".

Grimmjow's grin grew bigger and he said "weeeeell remember how I told you I met someone on Las Noches?".

"You finally grew some balls and asked him to fuck ya?" Nnoitra said with a shit eating grin.

"No, the second time we talked I gave him my address and he showed up on my day off" Grimmjow told him "We started talking for a bit then suddenly we were going at it like rabbits, I lost count of how many times we fucked around the place".

"Ahahahah That's my Grimmy!" Nnoitra cackled and slapped Grimmjow's shoulder "So what's he like?".

"Well he's a couple inches shorter than me, has a swimmers build but is surprisingly strong, he has amber brown eyes and bright orange hair, and his name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Grimmjow told him.

Nnoitra was taking a drink from his water but suddenly choked and sprayed it out. Grimmjow jumped away from him with an indignant shout "what the hell!".

Nnoitra coughed, trying to clear his windpipe and he rasped out "K-Kuro...saki?".

Grimmjow frowned and said "You know him?".

"Fuck, know him? Of course I fucking know who he is, he works at that shop I go to, it's called Urahara's Shoten; best sex shop in the city if you ask me" Nnoitra told him once he was able to talk normally again "I've never actually talked to him but I've seen him around the place when I go, I even saw him send a guy three times his size to the hospital for trying to hit on him; scariest little fucker I've ever seen Grimm".

"I could see that happening" Grimmjow said as he thought about it, Ichigo had this inner power he hid from the world but if you were unlucky enough to piss him off you were as good as dead.

"You better be careful man, that kid is bat shit crazy when pissed" Nnoitra told him "It's like he turns into his fucking demon or something".

"I'll keep that in mind" Grimmjow told him as he finished his water then left the room to get back to work.


End file.
